


Kiss Me, Lick Me, Eat Me

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another shameless smut piece, this time starring Dean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Lick Me, Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one. But this is the last part. I promise.

As the sunlight peeps through the worn out curtains, you stir. Opening your eyes and placing you hand over your face.

Struggling out of bed, you stagger to the bathroom and turn on the shower. The blast of cold water hits your skin, waking you up.

You stand under the stream as the water warms up and you start to soap yourself up, not hearing the shower door open.

“I wondered where you went,” a voice whispered in your ear. A strong arm wrapped around your waist as you feel his lips touch your neck.

“Dean…”

Dean spins you around and he kisses you on the lips long and hard. You feel his tongue in your mouth and you suck on it as he plays with a breast, twisting your nipple in-between his fingers as you moan into his mouth.

He breaks the kiss and takes the nipple into your mouth as you absent-mindedly slid a hand between your legs. God, you were so wet for him. You just want to feel his mouth against you sensitive pussy. 

You break the kiss.

“Dean,” you whine.

“Yes?”

“Lick me out.”

“’Lick me out’, what?”

“Lick me out, please.”

“Good girl,” he murmurs into your ear before sliding onto his knees, kissing your breasts and stomach down to your pussy. Dean lifts one of your legs and places it onto his shoulder while holding you up by the small of your back as he kisses up your thigh, dragging his tongue over the skin with the intent to tease.

Reaching his destination, Dean drags his tongue slowly over you labia, causing you to moan and arch your back. Circling your clit before licking it briefly, Dean presses his lips and kisses your wetness.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes,” you gasp as Dean slides two fingers inside and pumps it in and out of you as he licks your clit before sucking it hard, causing you to moan louder.

Moving his fingers inside you faster, Dean scrapes his teeth lightly over your clit as you come hard.

Leaning against the shower wall while trying to catch your breath, you look down at Dean.

“Water’s gone cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to remotely do with Supernatural.


End file.
